


not the rescue you asked for

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [16]
Category: DCU
Genre: Forced to beg, Fucking Machine, Incest, Insert the Robin of your choice i left it ambiguous, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Bruce retrieves Robin from Slade Wilson.And apparently, Robin got screwed by him.Which is, of course, unacceptable.
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne/Timothy Drake, past Slade Wilson/Robin
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	not the rescue you asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16:   
> Kinktober: Fucking machine | Intercrural sex  
> Noncontober: Incest  
> Whumptober: Forced to beg

“Have you learned your lesson yet, son?” Bruce asks softly.

The dazed haze covering his mind lifts with those words, and Robin’s thighs quiver, held up only by the virtue of the harness around his chest, kept in place by the shackles on his arms and thighs. Unable to utter a single sound due to the gag in his mouth, he only whines pleadingly.

“No?” Bruce asks, cocking his head as he looks down at his son. “Suppose you’ll have to stay like this for even longer then,” he concludes, sounding utterly disinterested. He turns. “Another day. Perhaps a week, if you need it.”

A sharp cry, frantic and pleading, breaks through the gag. Robin  _ can’t  _ spend another moment suspending like this. Can’t spend another minute having his ass pounded by that  _ damned  _ machine. Every time, it hits so deep, so  _ much,  _ vibrating and dragging along his walls, and it’s been going on for what Robin is  _ sure  _ is an eternity.

_ And he’s not even allowed to come.  _

His cock, already so much smaller than Bruce’s, is trapped tightly in a cage, preventing him from getting hard, and the thick sound inside his slit ensures he can’t even dribble, that all the come stays built up inside and it _aches._ He _needs_ release, and soon.

“Oh? Do you have something to say, son?” Bruce asks mildly. “An apology, maybe?”

Robin nods frantically as much as he can, almost choking himself on the collar around his neck. Its weight was so  _ foreign  _ at first, but he’s getting used to it now. The second the gag is off, he doesn’t hesitate, countless slurred apologies dropping. “Sorry - m’sorry -  _ ah! -  _ Bruce please -  _ uhn -  _ m’sorry so please-”

Bruce’s cock hits his cheek with a wet thud, and Robin sobs. “What do you  _ call  _ me, boy?” he asks coldly.

Robin’s cheeks burn, but he’s been stuck here too long. “ _ Daddy,”  _ he pleads, begging. “Daddy, please. Let me - let me come please -  _ uh -  _ Dad _ dy-” _

A hand curls in his hair, looking down at him, tightening painfully. “You think you deserve that, boy? After you ran off with  _ Deathstroke?”  _

He didn’t run off. He just couldn’t escape, once Slade had caught him. But Bruce doesn’t care for the details. He’s only angry because he had to face the realization that he had wanted to fuck Robin  _ first.  _

Robin had tried to fight back, protest this, in the beginning, but he’s sure it’s already been a  _ week,  _ and he.  _ Can’t.  _

He doesn’t care anymore, that Bruce is supposed to be his father and mentor, that Bruce is supposed to care for him, that Bruce should be helping him instead of just hurting him more. He just wants to  _ come.  _

And he’ll do anything to achieve that. 

He shudders and leans into Bruce’s touch. “ _ Daddy,”  _ he whines, watery eyes widening. “ _ Please.”  _ His breath hitches with another thrust, and he lets his mouth open invitingly. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Let Bruce take what he so clearly wanted. Then he’d give Robin what he  _ needs  _ too.

Bruce outright  _ growls,  _ and Robin sees his cock twitch. He’s ready to sob in victory, but Bruce doesn’t take out the dildo pumping into his ass. His thighs are pushed together instead, and Bruce pushes his cock in between them.

“Keep talking,” Bruce says, breath hot and rough over his ear. “ _ Convince  _ me you’re sorry, boy, and  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you come.” 

Robin shudders, and helplessly, obediently, answers, “Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more incest, consider checking out day 11 and 12 for Slade/joey and Slade/grant.


End file.
